


Serpents Share

by literallyhelp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at one in the morning on a Sunday, I'm a lonely college kid, Oneshot, Poor Betty, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyhelp/pseuds/literallyhelp
Summary: Betty goes to find Jughead, but he's a Serpent now.And Serpents share.





	Serpents Share

     It was a long day at school, and what made it worse was not seeing Jughead all day. Betty, Archie, and Veronica all sat at the lunch table and contemplated ditching the rest of their classes to go find their beloved friend, but Archie had music and football stuff to do that he couldn't miss out on, and Veronica had Vixen things, leaving Betty to search all alone. She figured that there was not really a point in missing out on her studies and finished out her school day, before heading south.  
     Snow fell and dusted over Betty's blonde hair and dark, mascara coated eyelashes. Her pink lips seemed to be even pinker with all of the blood rushing to them; her body was making an attempt to keep her warm. Blue eyes scanned the white vastness in front of her, in search for her boyfriend, but to no avail. Juggy's trailer was seemingly empty, and Pop's was short a beanie, so Betty made her way to a place that she hoped she wouldn't find her boyfriend; the south side.  
     Walking in to the bar instantly warmed up Betty's rosy cheeks, but not her heart. The entire place had a cold atmosphere to it, and chilled Betty to the bone. She asked the first few people if they had seen the black haired boy, but got nothing in return. Midway through the bar, someone finally took an interest in her and what came out of her mouth.  
     "Jughead Jones? Nope, haven't seen him today. He might be with FP, though, how about I take your to see? A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be walking alone in the cold." A man, older than Betty by a few years, but not creepily old, said to her, his eyes never stopping on hers, but stayed roaming over her slim figure.  
     Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Betty politely declined his offer and made her way swiftly out of the bar. She sent another text to Jughead, knowing that the messages from her were most likely piling up on his screen, but she still pestered him. Betty figured that her best bet would be to go to the Jones' trailer and wait on the porch, even if it was a few hours before he got home. She would wait all night if she got to know he was safe.  
     So, that was exactly what she did.  
     Betty wasn't outside for ten minutes before she heard voices trailing behind her. She stood up on the stairs and looked over the small porch to see a group of men making their way to the Jones', but Jughead was not amongst them. A pair of brown eyes immediately connected with hers, and she identified him as the man from the bar. The one who offered her a ride. He approached her until his foot was on the same set of stairs that she was backing up on.  
     "He still ain't home?" The man asked, earning a small shake of Betty's head. "Shame." He followed up with, before reaching up and grabbing Betty's wrist. She went to shout, but nothing came out as she was yanked down the stair she was on, her feet ending up on either side of his foot.  
     "Let go of me." The blonde said sternly, finally finding her voice. Her hand was yanked away from the stranger's, but he easily reached out and placed a strong hair on her hips, holding her over her jeans.  
     "Me and my buddies were just coming over to tell Jones that he had such a pretty girl. You see, darlin', I got a thing for blondes, especially cute things like you." His breath was warm and reeked of liquor, making Betty sick to her stomach.  
Her soft hand reached up and collided with the stubble covered skin of the drunken man's face. At that moment, things got chaotic. Betty was pushed back, her spine hitting the ledge of the stairs. She reached up to cover her face, fully expecting some sort of blow to her body, but nothing came. When she opened her eyes, a tall figure dressed in all black, stood before her, his body heaving in anger.  
     "Betty, go inside." Jughead spoke. His fists were clenched at his sides, obviously trying to hold back in front of Betty, but he knew he wasn't going to last long.  
     "Come with me." The innocent voice escaped her pink lips, giving Jughead an incentive to turn around and make sure that his girlfriend was okay, and he did exactly that.  
     "You know, it's the cute ones. The innocent ones, the girls that wear their shirts all the way buttoned up. They're the most fun. Mostly because you have to show them what to do, but she looks like a smart girl, like she'd be willing to learn something. Why don't you let someone teach her, Jones?" A slurred voice came off from directly in front of Jughead, pulling his attention away from Betty's worried eyes and shivering body. a solid fist was slung at the drunk man, and that pretty much caused a riot between the two fighting and the hand full of bystanders.  
     The boys punched at each other until Jughead got the other man, who could assumingely be called Jacob by the sounds of the other serpents, pinned on the ground. Betty pushed herself off of the stairs and shouted for her boyfriend to stop, that he was too good for this, and when he didn't listen, she reached down to try and pull him off, but before her hand could make contact with Jughead's jacket, she was grabbed and placed aside.  
     "We fight things out." The big man who pulled her aside whispered to her, and left it at that. Betty tried to jump back in a few times, but she was pushed away at each attempt, so she resorted to shouting at the black haired boy.  
     Before things got too intense, the fighting boys were pulled off of each other, both covered in blood, and no one could tell who's. Blue eyes looked up and scanned the small crowd until they fell on Betty Cooper, and he immediately put his arm out for her. Betty pushed past the other serpents and took ahold of his hand, trying to lead him up the three wooden stairs and in to the warm trailer. He turned his head to mouthed for her to go. She silently insisted that he follow her by giving his arm a small yank, but when he drew away from her, she simply receded to the top of the stairs.  
     "That is my girlfriend. Okay, Jake? So watch your mouth when you speak about her. You will never put your hands on her again, none of you will. Are we clear?" Jughead's voice was deep and serious, something Betty didn't hear often. "You won't look at her, you wont go near her, and you sure as hell will never touch her."  
     "You're a serpent now, Jug. And serpents share." Jacob said cockily, his eyes moving back to Betty.  
     "Not her. She's out of the question."  
     "You don't really get to pick and choose, now do you?"  
     At that, Jughead made a sudden movement, and his leather jacket as taken off and thrown on the ground.  
     "Then count me out."

     Once inside of the trailer, Betty immediately went to nurse Jughead's wounds. Jake obviously didn't win, but he definitely got some good hits in, leaving the beautiful boy with a swollen lip, bloody nose, and a split above his eyebrow.  
     "Where were you, why weren't you answering me?" Betty asked, pleading for an answer while she dabbed a damp cloth under his nose. He had been repeating the phrase "I'm so sorry" as soon as the door was closed, but she wasn't going to take that for an answer.  
     "You weren't in school today, I looked everywhere for you. I was starting to get worried, Jughead, why weren't you answering me?" She persisted, folding the cloth over in her hand so she could use a clean edge to wipe the blood away from Jughead's upper lip.  
     As they sat on the couch, Jughead sitting in a normal position and Betty sitting back on her legs beside him, calloused hand reached up and pulled one of her petite hands into view. He opened her fist and saw exactly what he was expecting; red crescents in the blonde's palm from where her nails dug in to her skin. Jughead pulled his girlfriend closely to him and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "I spent the day with my dad. No one was in the station today, and I didn't want him to be alone in a cell. I'm sorry."  
     "Why didn't you just tell me?" Betty's voice was calm as she adjusted her posture so she was sitting with her arms folded to her chest, the bloody rag still in her hand, and her side pressed against Jughead's warm body.  
"I didn't look at my phone. When I did, I left and went to your house, but your mom said you weren't home, so I came here, and I'm glad I got here in time. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I was a few minutes late."  
     "Well, you weren't. Everything's okay, alright? I'm okay, you're okay." Of course Betty Cooper would have gone through some sort of traumatizing thing and still be comforting the people she cared about. It was so... her.  
     After a moment of silence, Betty pulled back and sat up straight so she could continue to clean up Jughead. As soon as their blue eyes met, they both spoke at the same time. "I love you."  
     Simple words when spoken often. Sometimes it became habit to many people, but not to these two. They had an unspoken agreement to never wear out those words, because they were just so special. The last thing they wanted was to be the stars in a new children's story, "The Kids Who Cried 'I Love You'".  
     Lips were carefully pressed on to each other, mindful of the sore spots on Jughead's mouth. Their kiss was not fiery, but definitely was not lacking passion in any way.  
     They spent the night on the couch, Betty's head on Jughead's leg, and his head lolled to the side. He made sure to uncurl her fists and take her hair out of the tight ponytail before his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Riverdale, and my first story in a while! I'm a sucker for a good damsel, don't get me wrong, but it's almost wrong for me to write these women as completely defenseless. I almost hate this story because Betty didn't fight back enough to my liking, but I JUST REALLY LOVE PROTECTIVE JUGGY. (Also, I'm just really horrible at starting and ending a story... Sorry!)


End file.
